


infinite

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Infinity is permanent. And complete.





	infinite

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo and cotton candy bingo (return).

Ryo’s eyes don’t leave the flame even as it pales to a bluish purple before tinting red. He’s always been attracted to fire, his gaze lingering a little too long on a cigarette lighter before flicking it off. Yoko wouldn’t be surprised if he was a pyromaniac when he was younger, or if he still is.

“Ready?” Hina asks lightly, more lightly than he should considering he’s holding an extremely hot-tipped screwdriver to the flesh below Subaru’s waist. They’d agreed that that was the best spot for this mark— _their_ mark. Low enough for no one to see even with the lowest-rise pants, and high enough to avoid any sensitive areas.

It will still hurt, but that’s part of the reason they’re doing it. They are all sharing the pain. All eight of them.

Subaru nods, lifting his arms over his head to hold onto Yasu’s hands as he braces himself. He’d offered to go first, to get it over with, and Yoko’s pretty sure it has a little to do with his pain fetishes as well. “With you being that close to my junk, don’t be surprised if I come in my pants,” he’d joked when they first decided where to put it.

He stays stone still now, fourteen pairs of eyes on him as he obviously tries not to squirm from the metal touching his skin. Hina presses down just far enough to leave a mark, tracing the symbol quickly and evenly. Then it’s over, and they all watch curiously as the figure eight shines bright red.

Subaru exhales harshly, abruptly letting go of Yasu as his chest continues to rise and fall with the force of his breaths. “Fuck,” he says, his voice deep and raspy, and Yoko notices that there’s a bit of a bulge in his open pants.

“Did it hurt?” asks a small voice from behind Ryo, where Uchi is peeking around his head while clinging onto his shoulders. He looks terrified and intrigued at the same time, and Yoko’s still amazed that he showed up at all. It warms his heart to know that Uchi’s dedication is so strong after all these years they’ve spent apart.

“Of course it hurt,” Subaru says, laughing a bit as he flings his arm over his face. “Someone else go already.”

“I’ll go,” Ryo announces, and Uchi transfers his clinging to Ohkura—who’s stuffing his face while watching all of this with mild interest—as Ryo lies down on the floor in front of him.

Yoko’s not quite sure why Hina was given the honors of branding them all, but he seems to be doing it well. He smiles down at Ryo as Ryo unfastens his pants, pushes them down just far enough to expose the spot, and takes a deep breath before nodding up at Hina.

“Do you need me over there, Ryo-chan?” Yasu asks, though Subaru is looking at him like he doesn’t want him to move one bit.

“I’m good,” Ryo replies, and Yoko almost laughs at how strong he’s trying to be.

Ryo lets out a groan when the metal touches his skin, but stays completely still through the short process. Yoko’s impressed with the careful concentration that Hina uses to draw the symbol; it makes him want to go next, just to be given that type of special attention.

“Do Uchi before he chickens out,” Ohkura says, and Uchi shoots him a dirty look as he pointedly plops next to Ryo and bares his own hips.

“Hey,” Ryo says, letting his head fall to the side to face him. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know that,” Uchi hisses back. “I want to.”

Ryo smiles, then hisses at the pain as he starts to turn his torso. Uchi’s eyes flick down to where Ryo’s brand is glaring back at him and bites his lip.

“I’ll get his legs,” Yasu offers, scooting the few feet to Uchi and sitting right on his knees.

Still cringing, Ryo relocates to lie perpendicular behind Uchi’s head, pinning Uchi’s arms down with his back and lacing their fingers together. “I’ve got his arms.”

“I’ve got earplugs,” Ohkura adds, taking out the bright green pieces of foam and shoving them into his ears.

Yoko is only a little jealous of him, because Uchi’s screeching is marginally pleasing and a firm reminder of how much he belongs here. Regardless of any active status, Kanjani8 is Kanjani _eight_ and now it’s for life.

“You okay?” Ryo asks quietly as he and Yasu let Uchi go, though the only thing that moves is his chest.

“Yeah,” Uchi says, then grins. “Thanks for including me.”

“There was never a possibility we wouldn’t,” Yoko tells him, and now Uchi’s smiling at him.

“Tacchon should go next, since he’s being a bitch,” Ryo announces, and Ohkura rolls his eyes.

“Fine, whatever.”

They’re running out of floor space, so Ohkura just flops back where he is and pushes down his pants. He watches Hina the whole time, even when Hina inscribes their mark on him, and the way Ohkura holds back his noise has Yoko tensing a bit.

“Do Yasu next,” Subaru demands, taking it upon himself to push Yasu down and get him ready. Yasu is completely unbothered by this, if the doting smile on his face is any indication, and he has no reservations about letting out a loud, raunchy moan as Hina marks him.

“Goddamn,” says Ryo. “If I wasn’t turned on before, I would be now.”

Yasu laughs before Hina is even done, his face red like he’d just had an orgasm, though Yoko knows that’s not the case when Subaru’s hand shoots right down his open pants the second Hina gets out of the way.

“Ryo-chan,” Uchi gasps, still recovering from the pain as he gingerly pushes himself up onto his knees, leaning down to mouth the bump in Ryo’s underwear. “Can I?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Ryo answers, his fingers instantly twisting in Uchi’s curly hair as Uchi frees his cock and sucks it right into his mouth.

Maru, who has been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time, offers up himself to go next, biting his lip so hard that he punctures it by the time Hina is done. Ryo seems to notice this and pulls Maru down by his shirt, muffling his cries at twisting his body with a searing kiss that’s all tongues.

Yoko watches them, mesmerized at the way Ryo laps up the tiny dot of blood on Maru’s bottom lip, until Hina’s voice is much closer than before. “It’s just you and me now, Kimi.”

Gathering his strength, he starts to lie down and unfasten his pants, but Hina stops him.

“No, you should do me first,” he says firmly.

“You want me to do you?” Yoko asks, eyebrows raised.

Hina smirks at him. “In more ways than one.”

Yoko is still processing this statement when Hina leans in to kiss him, entirely too gently for someone wielding a scorching-hot screwdriver. He ends up with said device in his hand when Hina pulls away, smiling encouragingly at him as he stretches out on the floor and shoves his pants completely off.

“I trust you, Kimi,” Hina says, squeezing Yoko’s other hand before lifting his arms above his head to grab onto his own fist.

No one else is watching them, all involved in their own celebrations. Ohkura’s now kneeling behind Uchi, three fingers pistoning in and out of him while Uchi swallows down Ryo’s cock, and Ryo’s still kissing Maru, who’s being jerked off by Yasu while he and Subaru grind their erections together, reveling in the way the quick motion makes their new scars burn.

Yoko turns his attention to Hina, who’s staring back up at him, giving him a simple nod as Yoko lifts the screwdriver to his flesh. It’s strangely empowering, pressing the tip into Hina’s skin and seeing scar tissue form in its wake, and the little whimpers Hina is making go straight to his cock. He has to focus to draw it properly, and when he’s done he lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been keeping in.

“One more,” Hina says, and Yoko’s not sure whether he’s talking to himself or Yoko. Their eyes lock as Yoko lies down, sheepishly pushing down his pants because he’s already hard and it’s obvious. The next second has Hina groping him through his underwear and Yoko moans low, hips rocking up towards the touch that disappears as soon as it starts. “Soon,” Hina promises.

It’s Hina who grabs his hand and endures his squeezing as the last figure eight is drawn. It burns, oh does it burn, but by the end it’s become moderately numb and Yoko’s left with a tingling so close to his groin that he understands why the others are so aroused by this.

“Now,” Hina says, casting the screwdriver to the side and pulling Yoko in for another kiss, this one much more heated. “What’s the most comfortable way you can fuck me right now?”

Yoko sees red for a second, then eyes the patch of floor right in front of Maru. “Um. Can you be on top?”

“Oh yeah,” Hina says, grinning big enough to show all of his teeth. “Let’s do this.”

Yoko’s nearly pushed to the floor, his forming scar stinging from the sudden movement as he lands with his head on Maru’s stomach. Maru cries out in what Yoko thinks is pain, but then discovers is anything but as he looks to the side and finds Maru’s cock in his face.

“You two will have to catch up,” Ohkura says, moaning as he grabs onto Uchi’s hips and pounds into him. “We’re almost done.”

Subaru moves even faster on top of Yasu as Hina rushes to stretch himself, using Ohkura’s lube. He’s putting on such an obscene show that Yoko can’t take his eyes off of him, even when he hears the unmistakable shrill harmony of Subaru and Yasu coming together.

“Don’t get it in your mark,” Hina gasps out a warning, falling forward and panting into Yoko’s neck as he fingers himself faster.

“Too late,” Yasu says, and Yoko turns in time to see them both finger painting with the semen on Yasu’s belly. Yasu doesn’t look too concerned about having it touch his blistering wound, so Yoko supposes it doesn’t hurt.

On the other side of him, Ryo’s letting out a long string of “yeah yeah yeah yeah” into Maru’s mouth and then it’s Uchi who whines, a flip of Yoko’s head to the other side showing both of Ryo’s hands in Uchi’s hair as he snaps his hips twice more and falls still. Instantly Uchi climbs up Ryo’s body, followed by Ohkura, and Ryo holds Uchi close to him as Ohkura’s rhythm starts to falter.

“Okay,” Hina rasps, and Yoko looks up to see the other man straddling his waist, reaching his hand back to lube Yoko’s cock. Yoko groans from the sensation, more worked up than he thought he was, and he tilts his head back to find Maru’s dick right where it was, giving it an experimental lick.

“Fuck, please,” Maru breathes, and Yoko grabs him by the thighs to pull him closer. Maru ends up straddling Yoko’s collarbone and Hina leans forward to wrap his arms around Maru’s shoulders, mouthing the back of his neck as he sits down on Yoko. Yoko cries out around Maru’s cock and thrusts up into Hina, feeling a brief sting from his fresh mark.

It feels good. It all feels good, even Ohkura’s moan when he comes and how Ryo strokes Yoko’s hair while Uchi nuzzles his neck, gasping as someone—Yoko’s money is on Ohkura—pulls him off against Yoko’s side. On the other side, Subaru blows air into Yoko’s ear and Yasu plays with his nipples. The final connection is made by Ohkura, who grabs Yoko’s hand as he pokes his head between Hina and Maru to suck off Hina, which makes Hina even tighter around Yoko.

Maru comes first, crying out beautifully as his cock spurts on Yoko’s tongue, and Yoko swallows him down until he scoots back on Yoko’s chest and leans against Hina’s chest. His mouth now free, Yoko tosses his head back and groans, his free hand clutching onto Hina’s hip that he hopes is on the opposite side of his mark (it is) and pushing up so fast that Hina bounces, taking him in even deeper.

He feels it when Hina comes, his thrusts becoming even harder as Hina’s body becomes impossible to move in and out of. Uchi’s next, making a shrill, girlish noise as his body jerks and Yoko feels a splash on the flesh right above his hip. He opens his eyes for a brief second and sees Ohkura sitting up, licking his lips as he returns to his bag and subsequently his snacks.

“You’re last, Kimi,” Subaru whispers in Yoko’s ear. “Come for us.”

And Yoko does, giving in to the pressure and arching from the force of it, fucking Hina until he’s spent. Suddenly it’s entirely too hot, the surplus of body heat mixed with the sweat of sex and the weight of two grown men on top of him. Hina gets up first, followed by Maru, and the eight of them lay around in a haphazardly dressed circle with Yoko stretched across the middle.

“Hey, we’re making an eight right now,” Uchi points out, and there’s a sea of chuckles as Yasu breaks out wet wipes and antibacterial hand soap. They all clean each other and hiss at their matching marks, which are much more sensitive after orgasm. Yoko jumps when Hina touches his lightly, the sensation going all the way to his toes.

Then he looks at Uchi, lounging between Ryo and Ohkura with a big smile on his face despite the obvious pain, and says the words that only he can say.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
